Episode 299 (23rd October 1963)
Plot Harry and Concepta argue when he irons his trousers on the dining table when she wants to set it. Dennis tries to practice his Best Man's speech with constant interruptions from Elsie. Walter wears a collarless Beatles suit for the wedding, much to Elsie's annoyance. Cynical about marriage, she takes off her wedding ring. Martha refuses to go to the service as she hasn't been invited to the reception and St. Paul's is too "high church". The residents start to gather in No.7 from 2.30pm onwards to await the cars. None of them want to share a car with Ena so she arrives at the church on her own. Myra arrives before Jerry who has been taken to the reception rooms for a drink by Dennis and Walter. Realising that they are late, they rush to the church where the Verger refuses to allow Walter to bring in his guitar. At the reception, Dennis reads telegrams from the Walkers and Sheila and makes his speech before Jerry makes his own short, nervous one. No one talks to Ena at the reception. Back at the Rovers, Annie tells Elsie that her views on marriage are wrong as the women and the men bicker over the battle of the sexes. The Booths go off on honeymoon in Torquay under a shower of confetti. While Walter and his band play The Hollies Whole World Over, Len gets blind drunk and insults Ena before staggering out on his own. Ena returns to the Vestry to find it wrecked and the furniture slashed. She breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Mr Dickinson - Stan Jay *Verger - Eddie King *Barman - Bud Bennett *Drummer - Anthony Wingate Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *St. Paul's Church - Exterior *George and Dragon - Reception rooms Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) was credited but did not appear. *The church used for the outside broadcast sequences in this episode was St. Clement's which stood at the end of Archie Street in Salford (used in the programme's opening title sequence) and the scenes showing the guests, bride and groom arriving at the church door (which was situated on Brighton Street, the other side of the church from Archie Street) were punctuated by cries from the crowd, particularly generated towards the character of Jerry Booth when he came into view, all of which made it to the transmitted episode. Some of these scenes had overlaid organ music. Amateur colour footage shot by bystanders on the day of location recording can be seen here starting at 5'09". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Happiness for Jerry and Myra - heartbreak for Ena *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,628,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1963 episodes Episode 0299